What Boredom Does to You
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: How does Team Guy spend a lazy day, you ask? Knocking down doors, singing, and talking about shampoo commercials..? Oh my.


**A/N: Lolzz, yet another. x3 It's like I can never run out of ideas for these guys. Anywhoozle, this was made out of boredom and a random idea my sister mentioned about what Neji would say if he was on a shampoo commercial. xDD Hope you like it!**

* * *

In retrospect, it really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, the birds were singing... and TenTen was screaming.

Neji rolled his eyes and strode toward the source of her angry bouts of rage. At first her screams had an edge of fear and surprise, but now they were colored with fury. _What is it __**now?**_

He approached just as TenTen was furiously making her departure. Guy and Lee were running after her, calling out, "Aw, c'mon, TenTen, have a little youthful spirit!" and "Girls _do _get angry when you awaken them from a beauty sleep!"- respectively.

"You guys are _unbelievable! _Unbelievably stupid!" TenTen ranted, giving no indication that she even noticed Neji as she brushed by him, her eyes glittering in murderous venom. "I can't _believe _you two! I work my butt off every flipping day and I can't try to catch a few winks on a lazy afternoon? NO! I GET MY DOOR KNOCKED DOWN!" She paused in her reprimanding to turn and glance over at Neji. "Oh. Hi, Neji." She then glared at Guy and Lee before spinning on her heel and walking off briskly.

Guy smiled truimphantly at Lee when she was out of earshot. "Well, she's up and at 'em, Lee!"

"Yes! And it's all thanks to us!" came a giddy reply.

Neji watched them in mild amusement and irritation before following Tenten. He was curious despite himself. When he caught up to her brisk pace, Tenten was ready to vent, fists clenched at her sides and a fire in her eyes.

"Thought I could take a little catnap, y'know? Take a load off. I've been training like crazy all morning. And just when I get to sleep- GUY AND LEE KNOCK MY DOOR DOWN! Guy's all," she bitterly impersonated an adult man's voice that was a pretty pathetic attempt on her part, "'Get up and quit being lazy! GO EXERCISE THE POWER OF YOUTH!', he says! How 'bout I exercise my _fist _right in their-"

"TenTen. They are who they are. Despite their ridiculous seven-year-old mental capability.."

"Yeah! They're SO immature, bursting through my door like that. Literally. A nicer approach, maybe? But _nooo._ They have to use their 'power of youth'," TenTen emphasized with air quotes and a roll of her eyes, "to ruin a perfectly good nap and demolish a perfectly good door." She scowled. "Mom's gonna have me on a platter."

"I'd imagine." Neji suddenly caught sight of birds in flight through the sky. He observed their graceful wingspan, their freedom...

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly! I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky..make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakawayyy... out of the darkness and into the sun..."_

Neji turned and gave TenTen an irritated "do you mind?" look, clearing his throat. She stopped singing and chuckled sheepishly, rubbing her head. "Heh heh..sorry. It fit the moment."

Neji shook his head and pried his eyes off the birds, picking up the pace. TenTen fell in step beside him. "You know, Neji," she pondered, side-glancing at him. Her momentary anger was forgotten. "Lots of women would absolutely _kill _for your hair."

Neji stopped abruptly and quirked an eyebrow, not even attempting to conceal how taken aback he was with her out-of-the-blue statement. "_What?_"

"You heard me. It's so long and thick, not to mention luscious." TenTen sighed wistfully, then tsk-tsked. "Shame it has to be wasted on a _boy._"

Neji grunted, inwardly growing more and more uncomfortable with the way this conversation was heading. "Whatever."

TenTen tapped her chin thoughtfully, not taking Neji's hint to drop the subject. "You know, I could see you on a shampoo commercial."

Neji sighed. "Where are you going with this?"

"No, wait, just listen to me for a sec. Can't you just _see _it?" she beamed.

* * *

Shippuden Neji stands with his shirt off in the background of a gorgeous waterfall, with abs that are way too muscular and shapely to be real. He does the Justin Bieber hair flip, his shiny, luminous hair flowing and cascading down his shoulders in a very "sexy Abercrombie" pose. "Is your destiny bad hair days?" he asks in a deep, smooth voice. "Well, it doesn't have to be. Do your hair a favor and change your destiny! Goodbye, split ends. Hello, Herbal Essences!"

* * *

"TenTen, that's utterly ridiculous!"

"Noo," Tenten responded dreamily, starry-eyed. "It's _amazing._"

Neji rolled his eyes. "And why Herbal Essences?"

"Because." TenTen flushed. "It's the shampoo I use."

Neij raised a brow stoically, then slightly smirked to himself as she looked away. Ever so slowly and slyly, Neji reached over and tugged at her ribbons, resulting in her carefully-pinned buns coming undone. Wavy, glowing, mahogany-brown tresses trailed down her back. Dismayed, TenTen cried out and snatched back her ribbons, chocolate eyes wide with surprise and anger, pink dots appearing on her cheeks.

Neji looked her up and down, inwardly astounded at how her soft locks enhanced her natural beauty. "I believe _you're_ better suited for the shampoo commercial." He didn't even _try _to hide his smirk this time.

TenTen gritted her teeth. "I'm giving you three seconds to run," she snapped. "One.."

Neji was gone by two.

"NEJI HYUGA! IF YOU THOUGHT GUY AND LEE WERE IN TROUBLE EARLIER, WELL, YOU'RE _WAY _IN FOR IT NOW!"

What a lovely day.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of it all. xDD I kinda liked how it turned out, even though I felt like Neji was slightly OOC towards the end. Pleeeease review! 8D And Konohamaru can be all yours! ^-^ *shoves Konohamaru forward***

**Konohamaru: o.e Say **_**what? **_**My grandpa's the Hokage, you know! He can sue you! Dx**

**He **_**was. **_**Dead now, remember, kid? x] Hehe. Anywaaay, yah, Herbal Essences is the shampoo and conditioner I actually use. xDD Lol. **

**Konohamaru: Who cares?**

**Shut up. -.- Grandpa's not here to save you now, kid.**


End file.
